russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN: The Network (1994)
A New Look :A New Beginning :RPN: The Network :Bursts fourth with a spirit of renewal... :Raring to take on new challenges :In the Philippine broadcast industry... :A network that will truy. :Serve, Inform and Entertain Schedule SUNDAY : 06:30PM: THE SIMPSONS : 07:00PM: KUNG FU: THE LEGEND CONTINUES :East meets West in this spell-binding action-adventure series. As Zen Master Kwai Chang Caine reunites with his long-last cop son and together they fight the rampant crime picguing the big city. :Starring David Carradine and Chris Potter. :08:00PM: RESCUE 911 :True and criming stories that explore the heights of human courage and compassion and hope. :Hosted by William Shatner. :09:00PM: SUNDAY'S BIG EVENT :A powerhouse collection of blockbuster motion pictures starring Hollywood's film giants. :Tonight featuring the suspense-filled classic war adventure "Where Eagles Dare" :Starring Richard Burton and Clint Eastwood. :October 9 - This Boy's Life :October 16 - Hero & The Terrior :October 23 - Stalin (Part 1) :October 30 - Stalin (Part 2) :11:00PM: SUNDAY REPORT MONDAY :05:30PM: NEWSWATCH EVENING CAST : The day's hottest news headlines with Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. : 06:00PM: ACTION 9 : Hosted by Rey Langit, Atty. Dong Puno, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo : 07:00PM: BUDDY EN SOL :Local television's most dynamic comic duo Eric Quizon and Redford White continue to dish out award-winning comedy in more heartwarming storties of true friendship. :Also starring: Ces Quesada, Ray Ventura, Beth Tamayo and Ms. Zeneida Amador. :Directed by Leo Martinez. :08:30PM: BISPERAS NG KASAYSAYAN :The epic miniseries currently sweeping primetime audiences. The telenovela that is diction engendered by history as it relives a turbulent perios in our nation's history. Marks the return of television's first family of drama: Rosemarie Gil, Cherie Gil, Mark Gil, Michael de Mesa and Gina Alajar. :Also starring Efren Reyes, Jr., Pinky Amador, Mia Gutierrez and Amando Cortez. :A landmark television event directed by Lupita Aquino-Kashiwahara. :10:00PM: NEWSWATCH PRIMECAST :The day's hottest headlines with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing. :10:30PM: YOUR EVENING WITH PILITA :Asia's Queen of Songs in an evening of live music and lively talk. Tonight's guests: Jackie Lou Blanco, Gino Padilla and BIR Commissioner Liwayway Vizons-Chato. TUESDAY :05:30PM: NEWSWATCH EVENING CAST : The day's hottest news headlines with Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. : 06:00PM: ACTION 9 : Hosted by Rey Langit, Atty. Dong Puno, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo : 07:00PM: BARANGAY U.S. UNANG SIGAW :They're a motley group of characters living in one neightborhood. :There's the beauty and the "siga"...outrageous twins Raffa and Ella...FPJ and Erap, among others. Together they make up the wacky comic community of Barangay U.S. :08:00PM: IT'S A DATE :Tune into the best dating game in town and each how sparks fly between two people who haven't even set eyes on each other. :With resident matchmaker Giselle Sanchez. :09:00PM: WORLD CLASS :Get a high feeling of being Filipino in this 60-minute celebration of Pinoy global excellence. :Hosted by Belle Abaya. :10:00PM: NEWSWATCH PRIMECAST :The day's hottest headlines with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing. :10:30PM: PUBLIC ACCESS PROGRAMS :Aawitan Kita Special. With Amida Sigulan-Reyna. :11:30PM: THE POLICE HOUR :A citizen's action center. A forum far hard-hitting investigative reports. :A call for police asistance. Hosted by Lulu Pascual, Atty. Joji Antonio, Doy del Castillo, Chief Suuperindent Arturo Anos and Jose Mari Gonzales. WEDNESDAY :05:30PM: NEWSWATCH EVENING CAST : The day's hottest news headlines with Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. : 06:00PM: ACTION 9 : Hosted by Rey Langit, Atty. Dong Puno, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo : 07:00PM: A.K.D.A. :A collection of showstopping musicals and outstanding film features. Tonight featuring "The Treasure." :October 12 - Shining Through :October 19 - Frozen Assets :October 26 - Superstar, Beyond Time :09:00PM: D'ON PO SA AMIN :Filmdom's dramatic best actress Dawn Zulueta displays her comic talent in her first-ever sitcom, fast becoming the setting for television's funniest moments. :Also starring William Martinez, Rico J. Puno, Yoyoy Villame, Ali Sotto, Dinky Doo, Jr. and Michelle Aldana. Directed by ace comic director Bert de Leon. :10:00PM: NEWSWATCH PRIMECAST :The day's hottest headlines with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing. :10:30PM: THE IBM-ATP TOUR TENNIS '94 :International men's tennis at its best. The world's best players compete for high-stakes prize money and world-ranking points. :Participants include Andre Agassi, Jim Courler, Pete Sampras, Borls Becker, Stefan Edberg, Michael Chang and Ivan Lendi. THURSDAY :05:30PM: NEWSWATCH EVENING CAST : The day's hottest news headlines with Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. : 06:00PM: ACTION 9 : Hosted by Rey Langit, Atty. Dong Puno, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo : 07:00PM: MOON OVER MIAMI (Premiere) :Get moonstruck over television's newest heartthrobs! They're two detectives who don't have a clue about romance. Bill Campbell and Ally Walker star in a romantic comedy that flirts with danger. :08:00PM: SEAQUEST DSV :Seteven Spielberg's underwater family classic, the most expansive television series in history, continues to explore the oceans' depths to unlock its mysteries. Starring Roy Schelder. :09:00PM: NYPD BLUE :The most-talked-about and most controversial TV series ever! :Bagged top honors with six awards in the 1994 Emmy Awards. :Starring David Caruso and Dennis Franz. :10:00PM: NEWSWATCH PRIMECAST :The day's hottest headlines with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing. :10:30PM: TELL THE PEOPLE :You and Julie Yap-Daza and guests tell the people on yet another :talk-of-the-town" issue. :11:30PM: BUSINESS CLASS :Hosted by Rudy Romero. Talking business is his business. FRIDAY :05:30PM: NEWSWATCH EVENING CAST : The day's hottest news headlines with Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon. : 06:00PM: ACTION 9 : Hosted by Rey Langit, Atty. Dong Puno, Ramon Tulfo and Angelique Lazo : 07:00PM: STREET JUSTICE :Carl Weathers and Bryan Genesse stalk the streets to seek justice for innocent crime victims in this hottest new action-adventure hour on television. :08:00PM: MISSING PERSONS (Premiere) :Hill Street Blues' Daniel J. Travanti returns to primetime television as a special cop who's only mission is to search for missing persons. :09:00PM: L.A. LAW :Compelling reality-powered drama unfolds in L.A.'s most prestigious law firm. Starring Corbin Bernsen, Richard Dysart, Jill Elkenberry, Alan Rachins, Michael Tucker, Blair Underwood, Larry Drake, John Spencer, A Martinez, Alan Rosenberg, Debi Mazar and Alexandra Powers. :10:00PM: NEWSWATCH PRIMECAST :The day's hottest headlines with Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing. :10:30PM: WEEKEND SPECIALS :A prime collection of musicals, first-rate films and special features to perk up your late Friday night viewing. SATURDAY :07:00AM: NEWSWATCH SA UMAGA :07:30AM: SHARING IN THE CITY :08:30AM: NOAH'S ARK :09:00AM: THE WHIMPOLS :09:30AM: PONY & FRIENDS :10:00AM: PENPEN DE SARAPEN :11:00AM: $ 1M CHANCE OF A LIFETIME :12:00NN: CHIBUGAN NA! :01:30PM: BATTLE OF THE BRAINS :02:30PM: UAAP :04:30PM: AMERICA TOP 10 :05:00PM: CALLIFORNIA DREAMS :05:30PM: $ 1M CHANCE OF A LIFETIME :06:00PM: COVINGTON CROSS : 07:00PM: MACGYVER :He has the ingenuity of a scientist and the vulnerability of an average guy. He has the common sence to flee danger. He dosen't use guns. And he;s willing to take on hazardous missions. He's the undisputed action superhero on primetime television. :Richard Dean Anderson is MacGyver. :08:00PM: PICKET FENCES :Emmy Award winner for Outstanding Drama Series for the second straight year. Weaving together the homespun familiarity of small-town Amercia with the eccentric and unpredictable rhythms of modern life. A single storyline runs through every episode, entwining the social, medical, political, legal and criminal arenas and examining relationships between the nuclear family and the work/community family. Starring Tom Skerritt, Kathy Baker and Lauren Holly. :09:00PM: SATURDAY NIGHT PLAYHOUSE :A power-packed collection of outstanding motion pictures and unforgettable TV-movies. Tonight featuring "Stalking Laura" starring Brooke Shields. :October 15 - Vanished Without A Trace :October 22 - Road Home :October 29 - A Stranger in the Mirror :11:00PM: SATURDAY REPORT :11:30PM: COUPLES FOR CRIST :12:00MN: UAAP (REPLAY) IN FULL STEREO NATIONWIDE : Television: : TV-9 Manila : TV-12 Baguio : TV-10 Iriga : TV-8 Bacolod : TV-9 Cebu : TV-5 Cagayan de Oro : TV-5 Zamboanga : TV-9 Davao : Radio Stations as Radyo Ronda: : DZBS-AM 1368 kHz Baguio : DZRL-AM 639 kHz Batac : DZTG-AM 612 kHz Tuguegarao : DZKI-AM 1332 kHz Iriga : DYKW-AM 936 kHz Binagbagan : DYKB-AM 1404 kHz Bacolod : DYKC-AM 675 kHz Cebu : DXKO-AM 1368 kHz Cagayan de Oro : DXXX-AM 1008 kHz Zamboanga : DXKD-AM 1053 kHz Dipolog : DXKP-AM 1377 kHz Pagdian : DXKS-AM 1080 kHz Surigao : DXKT-AM 1071 kHz Davao : DXDX-AM 639 kHz General Santos November 1994 RPN: The Network : Philippines, Entertains, Informs, Serves : A network that will truly : Serve, inform and entertain. 'Schedule' Sunday : PRIMETIME : 5:30 pm - Dragon Ball Z : 6 pm - Crystal Maze : 7 pm - Kung Fu: The Legend Continues : 8 pm - Rescue 911 : 9 pm - Sunday's Big Event : 11 pm - Sunday Report Monday : 7 am to 8:30 am - Wake Up Call (Janne Young, Anthony Pangilingan and Teresa Guanzon) : 10 am - Batibot : 11 am - Teka...Teka...Teka...Tayo na sa Edukasyon para sa Kalusugan at Kalikasan (Ricky Reyes) : 11:30 am - Miranova (Cherrie Pie Picache, Rey “PJ” Abellana, Karen Timbol and Miranova) : 12 nn - Chibugan Na! (Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) : 1:30 to 2 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna? (Margarita Fuentes, Ricky Belmonte and Melissa Mendez) : PRIMETIME : 4:30 pm - Movieparade : 5 pm - Newswatch Evening Cast (Cielo Villaluna and Cristina Peczon) : 5:30 pm - Action 9 (Rey Langit, Angelique Lazo and Ramon Tulfo with Anabelle Abaya (since December 26, 1994)) : 6:30 pm - La Traidora : 7 pm - : Mon: Actually, Yun Na! (Arnell Ignacio and Kris Aquino) (until 8:30 pm) : Tue: Barangay U.S. Unang Sigaw (Jeric Raval and Dina Bonnevie) : Wed: A.K.D.A. (Aksyon, Komedya, Drama, Atbp.) (every 3rd Wednesday of the month: Superstar: Beyond Time (Nora Aunor)) (until 9 pm) : Thurs: Moon Over Miami : Fri: Street Justice : 8 pm - : Tue: It's a Date (Giselle Sanchez) : Thurs: SeaQuest DSV : Fri: Missing Persons : 8:30 pm - : Mon: Bisperas ng Kasaysayan (Rosemarie Gil, Cherie Gil, Mark Gil, Michael de Mesa) : 9 pm - : Tue: World-Class (Belle Abaya) : Wed: Buddy en Sol (Eric Quizon and Reford White) : Thurs: NYPD Blue : Fri: L.A. Law : 10 pm - Newswatch Prime Cast (Harry Gasser, Cathy Santillan and Coco Quisumbing) : 10:30 pm to 11:30 pm - : Mon: Your Evening with Pilita (Pilita Corales) : Tue: The Police Hour (Lulu Pascual, Atty. Joji Antonio, Doy del Castillo, Chief Suuperindent Arturo Anos and Jose Mari Gonzales) : Wed: The IBM-ATP Tour Tennis : Thurs: Tell the People (Julie Yap-Daza) : Fri: Weekend Specials Saturday : 7:30 am - Sharing in the City : 8:30 am - Noah's Ark : 9 am - Whimpols : 9:30 am - Pony & Friends : 10 am - Penpen de Sarapen (Connie Angeles) : 11 am - $ 1M Chance of a Lifetime : 12 nn - Chibugan Na! (Rico J. Puno, Hajji Alejandro, Chiqui Pineda, Michelle Aldana and Arnell Ignacio) : 2 pm - Battle of the Brains (David Celdran) : 3:30 pm - UAAP : PRIMETIME : 5:30 pm - Ang Inyong Lingkod, Baby at Bert (Rose Marie "Baby" Arenas and Bert Marcelo) : 7 pm - MacGyver : 8 pm - Picket Fences : 9 pm - Saturday Night Playhouse : 11 pm - Saturday Report : 11:30 pm - Couples for Christ : 12 mn to 2 am - UAAP replay In Full Stereo Nationwide 'Shows' RPN News and Public Affairs *''Newswatch sa Umaga'' (Tagalog news program) *''Wake Up Call'' (morning show) *''RPN News Break'' (news update) *''Newswatch Evening Cast'' (English news program) *''Action 9'' (public service program) *''Newswatch Prime Cast'' (longest-running English late-night newscast) *''World-Class'' *''The Police Hour'' (public service program) *''Legal Forum'' (public service program) *''Tell the People'' (public affairs program) *''Ang Inyong Lingkod, Baby & Bert'' *''Saturday Report'' *''Sunday Report'' Entertainment *''Chibugan Na!'' (noontime variety show) *''Battle of the Brains'' (quiz show) *''Actually, Yun Na!'' (showbiz talk show) *''Movieparade'' (showbiz talk show) *''Family Kwarta o Kahon'' (Sunday afternoon variety-game show) *''It's a Date'' (dating game show) *''Your Evening with Pilita'' (music variety show) *''A.K.D.A.'' (Aksyon, Komedya, Drama, Atbp.) (variety show) *''Superstar: Beyond Time'' (the longest-running musical variety show on Philippine television as a monthly special) (directed by Lipita A. Kashiwahara with a musical director Jun Latonio) Comedy *''Barangay U.S. Unang Sigaw'' (sitcom) *''Buddy en Sol'' (comedy sitcom) Dramas *''Malayo Pa Ang Umaga'' (drama series) *''Lumayo Ka Man'' (drama series) *''Miranova'' (soap opera) *''Hanggang Kailan, Anna Luna?, Ikalawang Alkat'' (soap opera) *''Bisperas ng Kasaysayan'' (award-winning Filipino epic mini-series) Informative *''Teka...Teka...Teka...Tayo na sa Edukasyon para sa Kalusugan at Kalikasan'' Children's Programs *''Batibot'' (children's program) *''Penpen de Sarapen'' (children's variety show) Telenovela *''La Traidora'' Cartoons and Anime *''The Simpsons'' (cartoon) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (anime) Foreign/Canned Shows *''Crystal Maze'' *''Kung Fu: The Legend Continues'' *''Moon Over Miami'' *''SeaQuest DSV'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''Street Justice'' *''Missing Persons'' *''L.A. Law'' *''Rescue 911'' *''MacGyver'' *''Picket Fences'' Movies/Specials *''Weekend Specials'' *''Saturday Night Playhouse'' (Hollywood movies, specials and concerts) *''Sunday's Big Event'' (Hollywood movies, specials and concerts) RPN stars *Nora Aunor *Arnell Ignacio *Kris Aquino *Rosemarie Gil *Cherie Gil *Mark Gil *Michael de Mesa *Gina Alajar *Pilita Corales *Jeric Raval *Dina Bonnevie *Giselle Sanchez *Eric Quizon *Reford White *Margarita Fuentes *Ricky Belmonte *Melissa Mendez *Connie Angeles *Rico J. Puno *Hajji Alejandro *Chiqui Pineda *Michelle Aldana *David Celdran *Cherrie Pie Picache *Rey “PJ” Abellana *Karen Timbol *Miranova *Pepe Pimentel 1995 (Monday) : 6:30 am - Newswatch sa Umaga : 7 am - Wake Up Call : 8 am - Computer Chronicles : 8:30 am - Challenge and Response : 10 am - The Flintstones : 10:30 am - Tom and Jerry : 11 am - Gobots : 11:30 am - Newswatch sa Tanghali : 12 nn - Chibugan Na! : 1:30 pm - John en Marsha (rerun) : 2:30 pm - Ngayon Din Po : 3:30 pm - Raijin-Oh : 4 pm - Voltron : 4:30 pm - Action 9 : 5:30 pm - Newswatch Evening Cast : 6 pm - La Traidora : 7 pm - MacGyver : 8 pm - Sweet Justice : 9 pm - The X-Files : 10 pm - Newswatch Prime Cast : 10:30 pm - The Bob Garon Debate : 11:30 pm - Seinfield : 12 mn to 12:30 am - Emergency Calls See also *'Bisperas ng Kasaysayan': New RPN 9 offering *'Anna Luna' moves to RPN 9